Broadcast distribution of content such as video, audio, and so forth has formed a particular style of accessing and presenting content to users. A user would consume content transmitted in a serial fashion, being presented with portions of the content whether desired or not. As a result, the user may be faced with wasting time watching or listening to content which is not of interest to them.
Pre-recorded content such as videotapes, digital versatile disks (“DVDs”), audio cassette tapes, and so forth provide users the capability to fast forward or skip ahead to another scene. However, these capabilities are cumbersome and may result in an undesirable user experience.
Certain implementations will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which various implementations and/or aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.